ENTITY
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Ketika kau mempertanyakan siapa dirimu, kau mulai berpaling dari aturan dan mengabaikan batas. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. A collab fic. Kuncenkasur and Wulancho95. M for torture [chapter 2 up]
1. Chapter 1

**ENTITY**

A collaboration, KuncenKasur and Wulancho95

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

.

.

.

Mungkin saat itu aku seharusnya sudah mati, tapi aku dapat kesempatan untuk bernapas lagi, melewati satu malam kritis setelah operasi besar yang memperbaiki organ-organ penting di dalam tubuhku.

Usai jadi korban tabrak sebuah truk, rusukku patah dan menusuk paru-paruku. Bagian-bagian di sekitar dada dan perutku pun terluka. Kepalaku masih selamat, tapi ibuku bilang harapan hidupku sudah sangat kecil. Iya, mungkin aku sangat mengenaskan saat itu. Tapi aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa selamat. Entah dokter yang menangani operasiku adalah dokter-dokter yang hebat, atau campur tangan Tuhan menjadikan prosentase kehidupanku yang hanya nol koma sekian itu bertambah tiba-tiba. Aku tak tahu.

Yang jelas, pengalaman itu membuatku berubah banyak. Ini bukan seperti seorang anak kecil yang naik sepeda, jatuh, dan mulai mengerti bahwa mengayuh itu butuh keseimbangan dan konsentrasi. Tapi ini adalah sebuah peristiwa besar yang membuatku banyak berpikir. Yang mendominasi dari isi kepalaku adalah kata tanya kenapa. Kenapa aku bisa hidup lagi? Kenapa aku bisa sembuh dari lukaku? Kenapa ini? Kenapa itu? Banyak kata kenapa.

Aku tak begitu percaya pada cerita orang meski itu dari ibuku sendiri. Tentang segalanya yang dibuat sedekat mungkin dengan akal sehat. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa pemulihanku hanya mengambil waktu separuh dari yang umumnya, ibuku hanya menyuruhku untuk mensyukurinya saja. Tidak usah bertanya apa-apa. Tapi aku butuh jawaban. Aku ingin tahu segala hal. Termasuk tentang sebuah rahasia yang tak pernah kuumbar pada siapapun. Yang jadi beban di pikiranku selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Tentang lukaku, yang selalu sembuh dalam sekejap meski tanpa obat.

Aku baru menyadari ini, saat aku tengah membelah apel dan ujung pisau yang kugunakan langsung mengiris telapak tanganku. Aku menekan benda itu keras dengan maksud membuatnya terbelah sekali potong, tapi entah tenagaku yang berlebihan atau bagaimana, pisau itu melukai tanganku sendiri. Mengirisnya. Irisan itu lebih seperti sayatan, lebar menganga. Darah yang mengalir dari lukanya kubalut dengan kain bal. Kuperhatikan seberapa lebar dan seberapa dalam luka itu. Tapi semakin lama kutatap, semakin kecil lukaku. Kemudian aku sadar bahwa tak ada lagi rasa sakit setelah hampir satu menit aku menunggu. Kukibas-kibaskan tanganku di udara. Hanya ada sisa darah yang mulai mengering. Aku merasa ini lucu dan ajaib. Kubilas luka itu dengan air hingga darahnya meluruh. Lalu kucoba menyayatnya lagi. Sama. Proses merapatnya kulit yang sobek itu dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Cepat sekali. Bagaimana jaringan-jaringan tipis itu saling bertemu, saling membelit, saling bertumpu menjadi suatu lapisan kulit baru. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Sungguh menakjubkan.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai merasa, bahwa mungkin aku diberi karunia yang tak biasa.

Tapi jika kukatakan pada ibu dan orang-orang di sekitarku, mereka mungkin akan menganggapku sebagai pembual. Jadi, ya, sampai saat ini, aku belum pernah memberitahu siapapun.

-o0o-

ENTITY

-o0o-

"Jimin, satu panggilan lagi dan jika kau tak keluar aku akan membakarmu!" serunya. Tentu saja dia hanya bercanda. Kekasihku itu memang memiliki selera humor yang buruk. Membakar orang akan dikenakan hukuman penjara lama kalau ia benar-benar akan melakukannya. Jadi kuturuti saja meskipun sebenarnya aku masih sangat enggan membuka mata.

"Aku turun, _hyung_." jawabku dengan malas karena demi Tuhan, ini hari Minggu, kenapa dia harus membangunkanku pukul tujuh pagi? Aku pikir kepalanya tengah terbentur sesuatu semalam, padahal biasanya dialah yang paling malas untuk menyambut hari.

Namanya Yoongi, seorang bungsu dari keluarga Min yang imut sekali. Tapi galak, galak yang imut. Terserahlah, yang penting dia imut. Dan dia kekasihku, sejak enam bulan lalu.

Kuseret langkahku menuju tubuh kecilnya yang tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu di konter dapur. Aku mengernyit sedikit melihat kaos putih kebesarannya melorot di bagian bahunya yang sebelah kiri hingga menampakkan kulitnya yang putih dan mulus.

"Aku bahkan begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas Profesor Kim tadi malam, dan kau tidak membiarkan hari Mingguku damai, _hyung_.." ku dudukkan tubuhku yang masih kehilangan seperempat nyawa di meja makan, menyenderkan kepala hingga sepenuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Ingin sekali rasanya memejamkan mata. Tapi aku tak ingin dipukul spatula oleh Min Yoongi yang galak itu. Jadi ku urungkan saja niatku.

"Ya ya ya, teruskan saja gerutuanmu, tidurmu memang lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini..." dengarlah siapa yang meggerutu sekarang. Meskipun aku tak melihatnya, aku yakin dia sedang memasang wajah yang minta dicubit. "..meskipun itu adalah kencan kita yang sudah kau rencanakan awal minggu kemarin."

 _Damn!_

Aku melupakannya. Aku memang pantas dibakar.

Kutegakkan tubuhku, melangkah ke tubuh kekasihku yang sekarang tengah kesulitan mengambil entah apa itu di kabinet. Dia memang pendek sekali ternyata. Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan mengusalkan kepalaku di lekukan lehernya.

"Apa?" katanya pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang dalam mode meminta maaf secara tidak langsung.

Aku melihat wajahnya dari samping. Poninya yang mulai memanjang hampir menutupi matanya dan aku yakin itu terlihat gatal. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mencebik lucu. _Ah._ dia benar-benar imut, _kan_? Aku tidak tahan untuk tak mengecupnya. Sungguh.

 _Cup!_

"Apa, _sih_?Kau ini."

Dia tersenyum. Aku juga.

Bahagia rasanya memiliki Yoongi di dunia ini. Meskipun dia terlihat dingin di mata orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya, atau galak dan cerewet sekali pada yang sudah akrab, tapi sebenarnya dia memang semenggemaskan ini.

"Aku akan mandi dulu kalau begitu. Setelah sarapan, kita berangkat," ujarku, membuatnya mengangguk lucu.

-o0o-

ENTITY

-o0o-

"Aku lelah Jim." kuelus punggung tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman tanganku secara konstan. Tanganku yang lain menuntun kepalanya untuk menyender di bahuku, dan dia langsung memejamkan matanya.

Kami telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berjalan-jalan seharian ini. Di mulai dari berjalan di jembatan layang Seullo yang tengah nge- _trend_. Yoongi- _hyung_ benar-benar ingin kesana. Dan karena ini bulan April yang berarti musim semi, suasana pagi masih sangat cerah dan bersahabat. Bunga dan pohon yang ditanam banyak disana seperti jantung oksigen bagi kota Seoul yang padat akan bangunan.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah _game center._ Percayalah, aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ sangat payah dalam hal memainkan permainan apapun di dalamnya. Karenanya kekasihku itu selalu memasukkan _list_ mengunjungi _game center_ , sekalian mengasah kemampuannya yang nol besar, katanya. Hitung-hitung latihan. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia malu saat teman-teman kampusnya mengajaknya bermain dan dia selalu kalah. Akan kurahasiakan ini, tenang saja.

Dan sisa separuh harinya Yoongi- _hyung_ mengajakku ke taman bermain untuk sekedar melepas stres dengan berteriak nyaring sekali saat menaiki _roller coster_. Aku sempat mendengarnya mengumpati dosen pembimbingnya di sela teriakannya. Maklum saja, mahasiswa akhir seperti dia memang stres sekali.

Dan saat matahari mulai beranjak, danau di taman Song Naru bukan tempat yang buruk untuk melepas lelah sembari menikmati angin sore yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa lebih kencang. Beberapa pengunjung juga terlihat beranjak untuk pulang. Mungkin akan turun hujan karena awan-awan kumolonimbus mulai berarak dan menutupi sebagian bentangan langit di atas sana.

" _Hyung_ ," kutepuk beberapa kali pipinya dengan lembut. Aku tidak tega sebenarnya. Wajah damainya yang tertidur di manapun dan kapanpun seperti ini terlihat lucu sekali. Tapi aku tak ingin kami berakhir dengan kehujanan di sini.

"Kita akan kehujanan kalau kita tak pulang sekarang," aku masih mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara sepelan mungkin. Min Yoongi itu tipe yang akan mengamuk kalau tidurnya diganggu. Jadi aku akan meminimalkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

" _Piggy back,"_ katanya pelan. Astaga, dia bahkan tak membuka matanya sama sekali. Dan aku hanya akan menurutinya.

Kutegapkan langkahku untuk mulai berjalan ke halte terdekat untuk mengambil bis dengan jalur yang melewati apartemen kami. Cuaca yang tadinya cukup cerah tiba-tiba menggelap dengan cepat. Bukan karena malam yang datang terlalu dini. Tapi, awan-awan hitam itu membawa suasana suram. Dan rintikan air mulai berjatuhan.

" _Hyung,_ hujan!" seruanku membuat kekasihku yang tadi masih nyaman mengusal di leherku langsung terjaga dan melompat turun dari punggungku. Kami berlari dengan cepat ke arah toko duapuluhempat jam yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempatku berjalan tadi.

" _Ah,_ sial." kekasihku mulai mengumpat saat guyuran hujan tiba-tiba tadi membasahi jaketnya. Dia tak suka dingin, dan itulah kenapa ia tak suka hujan.

"Pakai jaketku, _hyung_." kulepaskan jaketku yang lebih tebal dari miliknya. Dan ia langsung memakainya setelah melepas jaketnya sendiri yang telah kuyup.

Kemudian kami masuk ke dalam toko itu. Duduk di sana menunggu hujan untuk reda karena berjalan di bawah payung saat hujan masih membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ kedinginan. Ditambah dengan kondisiku yang sudah tak memakai jaket. Kami akan demam dan itu merepotkan.

"Kapan redanya, _sih_?" Yoongi- _hyung_ menggerutu sebal di sebelahku. Mungkin karena dia sangat bosan setelah menunggu tiga jam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda. Aku juga sangat mengantuk sebenarnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku yang melihatnya bangkit dari duduk.

"Mencari sesuatu untuk di makan."

Aku menopang dagu di meja dekat kaca sementara Yoongi- _hyung_ berjalan ke jejeran rak dekat kasir–matanya langsung bisa menemukan di mana letak permen-permen manis favoritnya.

" _Lho_? Kasirnya mana?"

"Tadi aku lihat dia pergi, masuk ke pintu belakang itu. Mungkin dia tak mau menunggui orang yang hanya masuk toko untuk berteduh seperti kita."

"Tapi _kan_ kita ke sini untuk membeli sesuatu juga. Ada pembeli malah ditinggalkan!" gerutunya sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya di depan meja kasir, menengok ke pintu yang terletak di pojok toko.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum maklum. Dia yang tukang menggerutu itu sangat lucu. " _Yaa,_ mungkin dia ada urusan dulu di belakang sana, sabar saja."

 _Kling!_ Kudengar bunyi bel di pintu dan kulihat seseorang dengan jaket hitam dan tudung yang terpasang di kepalanya masuk kedalam toko. Jaketnya betul-betul basah. Bahkan tetesan airnya jatuh dan mengotori lantai dibawahnya bercampur dengan tanah yang basah dari sepatunya. Ia berjalan lurus ke arah Yoongi- _hyung_ yang sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"Y—"

Aku tak yakin keputusanku ini benar atau tidak, karena saat aku melihat orang itu mengeluarkan pisau dan bersiap menusuk kekasihku. aku langsung bertindak di luar kendali dengan menghalangi tangan orang asing yang siap menancapkan benda tajam itu hingga perutkulah yang menjadi sasarannya.

"AAAAAK!"

Yoongi- _hyung_ menjerit. Pisau itu kurasakan dicabut kembali dengan sekali tarikan. Aku jatuh terduduk. Selain jeritan kekasihku aku mendengar juga teriakan panik dari orang lain di toko itu. Si kasir yang akhirnya muncul.

"Perampok!"

Aku tak melihat apa yang orang itu lakukan, tapi kudengar suara benda keras yang dijauhkan, juga denting logam yang terpantul-pantul. Mungkin orang itu berniat menggasak uang di meja kasir dan mengira Yoongi- _hyung_ adalah penjaga toko, makanya dia berniat menusuk kekasihku.

Yang ku lihat kemudian adalah kakinya yang berlari tergesa, keluar dari toko dan kabur entah kemana.

"Uhh..." lenguhku.

"Jimin!" Yoongi _-hyung_ yang melihat darahku berceceran karena terkoyak langsung menghampiriku dengan tubuh yang bergetar, sementara si kasir pun tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Astaga! Kau ditusuk?!" teriak kasir itu. Aku memegangi perutku yang nyeri luar biasa.

"Jim–Jimin.." Yoongi- _hyung_ nampaknya terlalu kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Panggil ambulans!" kata kasir itu. Sembari merapalkan namaku dengan suara yang nyaris habis, Yoongi- _hyung_ mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dengan tangan yang masih tremor.

Aku tidak berteriak kesakitan meski ini luar biasa nyeri. Karena lukaku ini akan baik-baik saja beberapa waktu ke depan. Jadi kuhentikan tangan Yoongi- _hyung_ yang masih mengetik nomor di ponselnya. Tanganku yang berlumuran darah membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Jangan... jangan hubungi ambulans, _hyung_ ," pintaku. Aku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"T-tapi Jim, perutmu, lukamu.." dia bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Aku menengadah melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Kita pulang saja," kataku.

"Ap-apa?!"

Aku bangun. Dengan langkah gontai kutarik tangannya keluar dari toko itu. Aku tak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat si kasir. Yang kupikirkan, hanyalah sesegera mungkin pergi dari tempat berdarah itu.

"Jimin!"

Teriakannya seiringan dengan langkahku yang lebar dan cepat. Sedikit berlari, itu untuk mencegah darahku semakin banyak menetes di jalanan. Ketika menemukan sebuah gang sempit dengan batu-bata ekspos di kanan-kirinya, aku berbelok, sedikit menghempaskan tangan kekasihku yang masih kalut.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" bahkan hujan yang deras tak berhasil meredam teriakannya padaku.

"Diamlah dulu." luka di perutku masih sangat sakit dan aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk bernapas. Aku meremas kaosku. Yoongi-hyung berdiri dengan wajah yang ekspresinya bercampur aduk.

"Tapi—"

"Ini akan sembuh," ujarku lagi meyakinkannya. Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku belum memberitahu siapapun tentang diriku, maka artinya kekasihku juga belum tahu. "Percayalah."

Dia menggeleng, tak mengerti. "A-apa maksudmu? Lukamu itu _, ah,_ Jimin."

Kata-kataku tak cukup meyakinkannya. Aku menahan napasku sejenak dan membuangnya pelit. Lantas kusibak kaos abu-abuku yang sudah basah oleh hujan, ternoda dengan banyak darah di sana, memperlihatkan lukaku yang masih segar, terkoyak dan berdarah. Namun seperti keajaiban yang sudah terjadi puluhan kalinya, luka itu perlahan tertutup sendiri.

Aku diam dan membiarkannya melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Sesuatu yang tak sejalan dengan nalar.

"Ya Tuhan, lukamu..." dia berucap lalu menutup mulutnya dengan jari yang tak rapat. Lagi aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Dan aku melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana wajah Yoongi- _hyung_ yang sekarang bukan menampilkan ekspresi takut atau kaget.

Dia sepertinya _excited_.

Ada sedikit sunggingan senyum takjub di sana.

-o0o-

ENTITY

-o0o-

 **CONTINUED**

 _Halo. saya dan Wulancho95 akhirnya collab untuk pertama kali eheheh. Kami sepakat untuk bikin cerita minyoon dengan tema nganu begini karena dasarnya kami suka sama hal-hal yang agak nganu. Kalau yang udah sering main ke akunnya Wulancho95 mungkin udah hapal ya maksud nganunya gimana... saya juga beberapa kali pernah bikin yang modelnya begini. Jadi, nggak ada salahnya kami collab._

 _Di sini saya dan Wulancho95 bergantian nulis, tapi tidak perchapter. Karena kami sepakat juga kalau cerita ini nggak bakal panjang-panjang. Nulisnya aja gantian segimana idenya berjalan, hahahah._

 _Yah, begitulah pokoknya._

 _Salam saja dari penjaga kasur dan Wulancho95._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Yoongi- _hyung_ duduk mengangkangi kursi yang sengaja dia seret ke hadapanku. Tangannya terlipat di kepala kursi itu dan matanya lurus menatapku. Sesekali dia meneleng ke kanan atau ke kiri, seperti memproses berbagai hal di otaknya. Seperti menganggapku adalah makhluk mutan yang baru dia temukan. Baru dia ketahui eksistensinya.

Aku hanya diam di tempatku duduk. Kaos penuh darah itu sudah kubuang ke tempat sampah. Aku mandi dan menggantinya dengan kaosku yang lain, yang belang-belang favoritku. Tapi, yang menarik bagi Yoongi-hyung bukan motif garis-garisnya, melainkan apa yang ada di balik kaosku. Tubuhku.

"Coba buka sedikit kaosmu," pintanya.

Aku memutar mataku malas karena seharusnya dia sudah puas untuk melihat lukaku yang sama sekali tak berbekas. Padahal tadi kami mandi bersama dan dia sendiri yang menyentuh perutku untuk memastikan benar atau tidaknya luka itu merapat sempurna tanpa cacat.

"Tidak," tolakku.

Dia cemberut tak suka. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Apakah aku mengencani seorang makhluk mutan?"

 _Nah,_ betul, _kan_? Dia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan tentang pandangannya tentangku setelah kejadian tadi siang.

"Apa kau memang begitu dari lahir?"

Aku sudah tahu jika akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul darinya ketika dia mengetahui rahasiaku. Tapi mau bagaimana, lebih baik satu orang yang tahu daripada satu rumah sakit yang tahu jika aku dibawa ambulans dan masuk Unit Gawat Darurat, lalu setelah itu dokter dan perawat yang menanganiku akan terkejut karena aku tak punya luka yang tersisa.

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu? Sejak kapan?"

Melihatku hanya diam, dia yang tak sabaran kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan pindah ke pangkuanku. Kakinya terlipat di sisian pinggangku dan dia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Kulihat tak ada niatan untuk bermesraan di matanya. Tapi gelagatnya serupa, hanya saja dia ingin tahu tentangku kali ini.

"Ayo ceritakan. Aku yakin kau punya banyak rahasia," bisiknya di depan wajahku. Lalu dia mundur sedikit untuk memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan.

" _Oh,_ apa itu _, hyung_? Kau tersenyum bahkan setelah hampir menangis saat melihatku ditusuk di toko tadi," sindirku.

" _Yah."_ dia merengut. Aku hanya tak sangka saja kalau dia bisa mengusir keterkejutan itu dalam sekejap.

"Aku pernah bercerita padamu kalau dulu aku pernah kecelakaan, _kan_?" kataku memulai.

"Yap." angguknya mantap.

"Aku hidup kembali dengan keajaiban." dan aku mengakhirinya dengan singkat.

"Iya, begitu saja. Sampai situ saja kau cerita."

"Sekarang kau tahu keajaiban itu." ini konklusinya.

Alisnya naik satu. Yoongi _-hyung_ bingung. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Saat itu aku sedikit menertawainya. _Ah_ , astaga. Wajah bingungnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

" _Hyung_ , tahukah kau bahwa aku hanya perlu waktu sebulan bulan untuk benar-benar pulih sepenuhnya dari luka-lukaku? Dari rusukku yang patah, dari paru-paruku yang lecet, dari tulang-tulangku yang retak. Kau tahu? Sebulan saja. Sementara orang lain mungkin tak akan bisa bernapas dengan benar lagi selamanya."

" _Ohh..."_ mulutnya terbuka membentuk vokal yang umum jadi jawaban atas suatu kepahaman.

"Dan setelah itu aku tahu kalau aku akan selalu sembuh, seberat apapun luka yang kudapat."

Alis yang naik satu itu mulai berganti jadi kerutan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. "Lantas kau pernah mencoba melukai dirimu sendiri? Sebelum tertusuk pisau seperti tadi?"

"Pernah, tentu."

Dia menyibak rambutku ke belakang dengan kedua tangannya. Dia adukan dahi kami."Kenapa kau rahasiakan itu dariku, _hem_?"

" _Hyung,_ mengertilah. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kabur karena aku aneh," jawabku jujur. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangannya. Orang yang kucintai.

"Aneh? Itu menakjubkan, tahu!" serunya dengan tawa lebar hingga pipinya terangkat. "Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu? Buktinya aku masih di sini!"

 _Ah,_ benar. Dia masih ada bersamaku. Dia tak meninggalkanku bahkan setelah melihat segala keanehan yang kumiliki. Aku tertawa, lantas kembali menaruh wajahku di dadanya yang hangat.

"Apa saja bagian dari tubuhmu yang pernah coba kau lukai?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Banyak," gumamku.

Dia meremat tanganku dan menahannya di udara. Aku mengangkat kepala. "Termasuk tangan ini?"

"Ya." pertanyaannya mengingatkanku pada diriku di masa lalu yang tak jarang menggunakan berbagai benda tajam hanya untuk merobek-robek kulitku dengan iseng.

"Lalu, apakah aku boleh melihatnya lagi, bagaimana ajaibnya sel-sel dalam tubuhmu bekerja meregenerasikan diri?" dia menatap tanganku dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah dia se- _ex_ _c_ _ited_ itu?

" _Hyung,_ kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin memotong jari-jarimu," katanya. Santai. Dengan tangannya yang bebas membentuk gerakan seperti gunting. Tapi ucapannya itu membuatku seketika terdiam. Yoongi- _hyung_ mulai melepaskan kikikannya, sedang aku mengerutkan dahi. "Aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau serius sekali! Hahaha!"

Dia memelukku dan meredam tawanya di bahuku.

" _Oh, my wonder boy!"_ serunya girang.

Entah kenapa saat itu aku ingin marah padanya. Mungkin karena candaannya tak pernah lucu. Termasuk yang itu juga.

-o0o-

ENTITY

-o0o-

Aku merasa sedang bermimpi. Atau mungkin tidak. Entahlah.

Semuanya gelap. Mungkin listrik sedang padam atau mungkin saja aku tiba-tiba buta karena tak bisa melihat objek sama sekali dalam pandang padahal aku telah membuka mata lebar-lebar. Sepertinya terjadi gangguan pada indera penglihatanku. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa.

Tapi meskipun begitu, aku yakin sekali ada yang sedang mengawasi di ujung sana.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuh. Sekuat tenaga karena sepertinya ada yang tengah mengikat tanganku di belakang. Bahkan aku merasa kesemutan pada kakiku yang tertekuk.

Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki. Sangat dekat. Terlalu dekat. Seperti berada persis di sebelah kiriku. Namun aku masih tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Suara napasku yang berat beradu dengan milik orang itu memecah keheningan. Dan detakan jantungku yang berada di atas normal membuatku menciut. Aku mulai panik.

"Si-siapa?" akhirnya suara keluar dari kerongkonganku yang kering. Jujur saja sedari tadi aku menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena kupikir aku juga kehilangan kemampuanku untuk berbicara. Dan ketika aku masih bisa mendengar suaraku, tak bisa kupungkiri untuk benapas sedikit lega.

"Apa… maumu?" kuudarakan suaraku lagi. Aku tiba-tiba ingin berbicara terus menerus karena suasana sunyi yang benar-benar mengepungku membuatku takut. Fakta ada seseorang di sampingku atau bahkan di depanku tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia mungkin ancaman terbesar untukku saat ini.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Dan dimana aku sekarang?" Kupertaruhkan nyawaku untuk memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang jujur saja itu tak penting jika orang itu memang berniat untuk mencelakaiku. Mengetahui siapa yang membunuhmu sebelum mati di tangan orang tak dikenal sangat konyol. Memangnya apa? Kau bisa membalas dendam dengan membunuhnya?

Keheningan lagi-lagi melanda. Dan aku bukan orang yang sabar untuk dibercandai seperti ini! Dia pikir ini lucu?

"Kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku, lakukan saja, tapi jangan bemain-main denganku." aku terus saja mengoceh ini-itu. Sebenarnya itu hanya pengalihan dari rasa takut dan gugupku dalam waktu bersamaan. Kupikir, orang itu akan cepat-cepat menghabisiku karena aku terlalu cerewet. Aku bahkan membicarakan siaran ulang sepak bola yang kutonton sebelum tidur entah kapan. Aku mengalami krisis waktu dan ingatan sekarang.

"Aku ingin menyakitimu,"

Suaranya terdengar lirih. Amat sangat lirih di sela ocehanku. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Mungkin karena aku tak bisa melihat, jadi indera pendengaranku menajam. Dan jujur saja. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Kau apa?"

Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi karena aku ingin memastikan bahwa suara itu bukan milik—

"Aku ingin menyakitimu."

kekasihku.

Tidak tidak. Itu pasti bukan Yoongi- _hyung_. Probabilitas akan adanya kemiripan suara di dunia bukanlah suatu hal yang tidak mungkin. Dan aku yakin bahwa dia tidak menculik kekasihnya _untuk disakiti_.

Namun ketika aku sedang larut dalam pikiran, sebuah benda, seperti besi yang benar-benar dingin menyentuh sebelah kiri lenganku yang terbuka. Ujungnya runcing. Siap untuk ditancapkan.

"Aakh!" aku terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar memproses apa yang sebenanya terjadi karena aku tadi merasa ngilu dibagian leherku untuk kemudian terduduk dengan mata terbuka nyalang, dan mendapati aku sedang berada di kamar tidur milikku dan milik Yoongi- _hyung_.

Kepalaku terasa berdenyut karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Dan reflek aku memijat pelipis sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa nyerinya. Bahkan mataku berkunang-kunang.

Setelah mengatur napas dan membuat diri sendiri rileks, aku menoleh ke sebelah kananku. Yoongi- _hyung_ masih tertidur memunggungiku. Tubuhnya yang kecil begelung di dalam selimut dan membuatnya semakin terlihat kecil. Tidak terusik sama sekali dengan bangunku yang tiba-tiba atau bahkan suara teriakan kagetku tadi. Atau sebenarnya aku tidak berteriak karena sekarang aku sangat bingung dengan mimpi yang baru saja kualami.

Kulihat sekali lagi kekasihku yang sekarang membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Kekasih yang suaranya berada di mimpiku tadi.

"Aku merasa ingin muntah." kuseret langkahku untuk menuju dapur setelah dengan hati-hati bangun dan berusaha tidak mengusik tidur Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku berjalan lurus menuju lemari pendingin disudut ruang. Meminum segelas air dingin untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang kering dan mengurangi sensasi yang tengah mengaduk perutku.

Setelahnya, aku duduk di dapur. Menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangan. Melamunkan apa saja karena kurasa aku tak mau jatuh tertidur lagi. Lagipula, saat kulihat jam dinding, ini sudah pukul lima pagi. Aku memiliki kuliah pukul tujuh nanti, jadi sekalian bangun dan membuat sarapan. Sangat jarang rasanya sarapan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ saat _weekday_ karena kesibukan kami berdua. Jadi sekalian saja pikirku.

Pukul enam lebih lima belas, aku sedang memotong buncis untuk kumasukkan ke dalam sup ketika Yoongi- _hyung_ turun ke dapur dengan _bedhair-_ nya dan menguap sambil sesekali mengucek matanya. Dia terlihat imut. Tidak, sangat imut.

"Pagi Jiminn- _ie_.." sapanya sambil berdiri disampingku dan tersenyum, sangat indah.

"Pagi juga sayangku," kuusak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dengan tangan kiriku yang tak memegang pisau. Kami saling melempar senyum.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi dan memasak sarapan?" tanya Yoongi- _hyung_ sambil mengambil satu irisan daging ayam yang sudah ku goreng untuk antri kumasukkan ke dalam sup yang belum mendidih.

Aku melihatnya sebentar. "Tadi aku terbangun karena haus _hyung_ , jadi sekalian saja aku buat sarapan." aku tidak akan menceritakan mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata itu. Tidak, selamanya.

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengedikkan bahunya mendengar jawabanku. Mengambil satu lagi irisan kecil untuk ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Kubantu mengirisi buncisnya," katanya, sambil mengambil pisau lain yang terletak di rak sebelah kiriku. Memepet tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu disampingku dan mulai mengambil sayuran hijau di depannya untuk diiris kecil-kecil.

Aku mengambil bahan lain. Mengirisi tofu yang berwarna putih seukuran dadu. Kami terlarut dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Beberapa kali bercanda ringan dengan mengobrol ini itu sampai kurasakan nyeri dibagian jari kelingkingku.

"Jimin astaga, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja."

Darah menetes-netes dari luka yang terbuka meskipun tidak terlalu lebar membuat tofu didepanku yang tadinya berwana putih menjadi kemerahan.

Yoongi- _hyung_ mengambil tangan kananku dengan kelingking yang sobek dibagian sampingnya. Membawanya kedepan mulutnya untuk ia tiup sambil menyaksikan bagaimana lukaku menutup dengan sendirinya.

Aku tak berkomentar apapun.

Hanya saja aku merasa matanya saat menatap lukaku lebih _excited_ dari kemarin.

Dan tolong siapa saja, bantu aku mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa Yoongi- _hyung_ tadi sengaja menusukkan pisaunya kearah jariku.

-o0o-

ENTITY

-o0o-

Beberapa hari berselang, aku merasa hidupku semakin sial sejak Yoongi- _hyung_ tahu rahasiaku.

Segala tuduhan dalam pikiranku yang mengarah padanya selalu aku usir, karena apa lagi, aku mencintainya. Seseorang tak akan menuduhkan hal buruk pada orang yang dicintainya bukan? Tapi kemudian aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa dia juga mencintaiku?

Aku berani untuk meyakinkan diri kalau segala hal yang berkaitan dengan lukaku—baik yang sepele maupun yang agak mengganggu seperti kejadian sup mendidih yang tumpah di lenganku—tidak lain karena kesialanku sendiri. Kecerobohanku sendiri; lalai. Tapi ketika aku mengembalikan itu pada Yoongi _-hyung,_ kata 'sengaja melukai' selalu muncul untuk merusak keyakinan itu. Jika dia mencintaiku, dia tak akan begini. Tapi jika dia begini, apa dia tak mencintaiku?

Ah, pertanyaan itu bolak-balik, padahal intinya sama. Aku yang mempertanyakan alasan di balik kejadian-kejadian kecil yang kualami; dengan keterlibatan dirinya.

Kutatap dia yang sedang menangis tersedu sedan. Kubasuh-basuh tangan kanannya dengan air hangat untuk meluruhkan semen yang menempel. Kami sama-sama berdiri di depan wastafel saat itu. Aku menggunakan air dari termos untuk membersihkan tangannya. Air hangat di baskom kecil yang kutaruh di tengah-tengah cekungan wastafel warnanya mulai keruh; abu oleh semen dan merah oleh darah. Tangannya berdarah. Kulitnya mengelupas karena semen. Aku tak bisa membersihkan semen itu tanpa ikut merobek kulit telapak tangannya. Meski kucoba untuk meminimalisir efek robekan itu dengan basuhan air hangat, dan caraku yang lembut mengorek semen, tapi tetap saja. Kulitnya ikut terbawa. Dia menangis kesakitan. Air matanya banjir.

Aku tahu tangisan pilunya itu buah dari rasa sakit. Sakit yang benar-benar. Dia tak berteriak atau apapun, hanya menangis dengan suara alamiah yang keluar tanpa bisa dia tahan—seperti dengungan. Pipinya memerah. Aku melihatnya menggigit bibir berkali-kali, dan aku hanya takut kalau bibir itu akan terluka seperti tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil, tidak apa-apa." aku mencoba memberi sugesti padanya sambil terus mengorek lapisan semen itu, memisahkannya dari kulit Yoongi- _hyung_ yang mulai terasa mengembang karena terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan air.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Ini sakit sekali, sungguh…" dia bicara sambil terisak-isak. Tangan kirinya yang tak banyak lecet dia gunakan untuk menyeka pipinya yang becek. "Akhh… heng… Jimin- _ie_ …"

Aku tak tega melihat Yoongi- _hyung_ begini, jujur saja. Melihatnya menderita di depanku sungguh membuatku merasa bersalah. Apalagi gara-gara aku yang tak terlalu acuh dia berinisiatif untuk menambal keramik kamar mandi yang pecah karena lubang di bawahnya. Sendirian. Mengaduk-aduk semen dan berkutat dengan bagian kosong di bawah pecahan keramik itu untuk dia isi, kemudian dia pasang kembali keramiknya. Aku hanya tak sangka ketika aku kembali dari minimarket habis membeli susu, dia sedang kesusahan membersihkan tangannya yang kotor oleh semen itu.

Dia sangat ceroboh memang, tak menggunakan sarung tangan. Aku tahu alasannya pasti karena menambal keramik itu urusan sepele. Aku sudah cukup paham dengan sifatnya yang kadang menyepelekan sesuatu tentang dirinya sendiri. Akibatnya, dia begini sekarang. Aku tak tahu apakah dia menyesal atau tidak, tapi aku merasakan itu. Aku menyesal mengapa bukan aku saja yang menambal keramik itu. Mengapa bukan aku saja yang terluka.

"Aku tidak akan bisa makan kalau begini." itu yang dia khawatirkan.

Tapi di sinilah fungsinya aku, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan menggantikan tanganmu untuk memegang sendok."

Karena aku mencintainya. Saat itu aku mengabaikan sejenak tentang segala prasangka burukku padanya. Sejenak pula kulupakan mimpi yang pernah datang itu, tentang suara Yoongi- _hyung_ yang terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Aku yang memegang sendoknya ketika kami menghadiri acara makan malam yang intim. Ah, tiap hari kami begini. Di meja makan di dapur. Duduk berdua menyantap makanan yang kami masak bersama. Tapi kali ini bedanya aku memesan lauk dari restoran. Aku hanya bermodal memasak nasi sendiri. _Mood_ -ku terlalu buruk untuk dibawa meramu bumbu. Yoongi _-hyung_ yang terluka, tapi aku yang merasa buruk karenanya. Terus saja begitu, hingga sebetulnya aku enggan makan, tapi mau tak mau aku makan juga untuk menemaninya.

"Mau saus keju,"

Biasanya kami duduk berhadapan, tapi kali ini aku duduk di sampingnya supaya lebih mudah untukku menyuapinya. Dia minta ayam goreng tepung yang hendak kumasukkan ke dalam mulutnya itu dicolek ke saus keju terlebih dulu. Aku mencoleknya agak banyak karena aku tahu dia suka keju. Isian _cup_ saus itu kuyakin bisa habis semua hanya olehnya sendiri, tanpa aku yang ikut merasakan. Tapi daripada keju, aku lebih memilih saus pedas saja.

Oh, dan aku lupa kalau aku sedang tak berselera. Lantas kenapa kumakan juga ayam-ayam itu?

"Jimin- _ie,_ haus…"

Aku mengambil segelas susu untuknya. Dia menerima dengan tangan kiri yang masih berfungsi baik. Yang kanan terbalut perban. Yoongi- _hyung_ meneguk susu itu banyak-banyak. Tepung _crispy_ mungkin membuat kerongkongannya kering.

"Fuahh…"

Dia sedikit terkikik selesai minum. Entah karena apa. Kulihat di atas bibirnya ada sisa susu yang tergenang, lantas kubersihkan dengan bibirku sendiri.

"Jimin _-ie_?" dia masih terkesiap selesai aku membersihkan bibir itu—mengecupnya. Mata kucingnya sedikit membesar ketika menatapku.

Sembab di bawah matanya begitu gendut. Aku mengambil sepotong sayap ayam untuk kumakan."Hm?"

Kakinya mendorong tungkaiku. Jari-jari itu dia tekan pada kain celanaku. Dia sedikit merengut dengan cebikan lucu. Mungkin tak sangka akan mendapat satu kecupan dariku di tengah-tengah acara makan malamnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku…?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ingin saja."

Dia tak puas dengan jawabanku. Masih dengan cebikan itu, dia membuang muka dan memilih untuk mengambil sendiri ayamnya dengan tangan kiri. Aku tertawa sedikit, lantas kembali mengunyah. Setelah dia kembali sibuk makan, aku berhenti dari kegiatanku.

Aku memandangnya.

"Jimin _-ie_."

Aku tak menjawab. Dia tak memakan ayam yang dia ambil dari boks itu. Masih ada di piring. Dia taruh dengan tatapan menerawang ke sudut yang tak kutahu pasti di mana.

"Aku terluka dan butuh waktu panjang untuk menyembuhkannya. Ketika kau membersihkan semen itu aku merasakan sakit yang betul-betul mengganggu. Perih. Sekarang meski sudah begini, tetap saja rasa itu masih ada. Belum semalam pula. Aku tak tahu mungkin besok akan masih sama saja. Atau besoknya juga, sampai kurang lebih seminggu, dan luka ini kering," tuturnya. Aku hanya mendengarkan. "Lalu kupikir bagaimana jika kau yang terluka seperti aku? Mungkin kau rasakan sakit yang sama tapi tidak dengan waktunya. Beda. Kau hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sekadar mengembalikan lapisan kulitmu yang terkelupas. Seperti yang kau katakan ketika kau pulih dari luka dalam habis kecelakaanmu dulu, semakin kecil luka yang kau dapat semakin singkat pemulihannya. Dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya…"

Dia menoleh padaku. Aku menangkap matanya yang sembab itu.

"Apakah orang dengan kemampuan seperti dirimu juga punya batas?"

Kata-katanya membuatku berpikir. Selama ini aku memang tak pernah tahu sampai di mana batas kemampuanku untuk menyembuhkan diri. Aku hanya terluka karena ketidaksengajaan—yang sengaja sudah lama kutinggalkan—tapi tak pernah sampai jauh. Aku tak senekat itu untuk tahu seberapa besar kemampuanku sendiri. Jadi, apakah aku masih berada dalam zona nyamanku selama ini?

Aku berumur duapuluh lewat sedikit. Kupikir aku akan hidup lama jika aku rutin olahraga dan makan dengan benar, tiap hari bahagia juga mungkin akan memanjangkan umurku. Aku akan menua, menikah dan punya anak. Aku tak tahu di masa depanku masih akan ada Yoongi- _hyung_ atau tidak, tapi kuharap begitu. Aku hanya ingin melewati masa tua di mana aku yang mungkin saja sudah rabun akan duduk di teras rumah menyesap secangkir kopi bersamanya. Tapi mengingat aku yang selalu sembuh dari lukaku ini membuatku berpikir, apakah aku bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal seperti orang lainnya? Apakah aku akan tua dengan diabetes? Apakah aku akan kena _stroke_ setelah terjatuh di kamar mandi? Aku tak tahu. Perutku yang tertusuk pisau bisa sembuh dalam sekejap, luka dalamku dan segalanya yang rusak parah sembuh dalam hitungan minggu. Lantas jika aku sakit—benar-benar sakit—apa mungkin aku akan mengalami yang namanya sekarat?

Kupikir ada kemungkinan kalau aku akan jadi makhluk _immortal_ yang tak kenal abad.

"Jimin- _ie_?"

Yoongi- _hyung_ menaruh telunjuk kirinya di tengah-tengah dua alisku. Aku mengendurkannya sendiri. Aku tahu mungkin aku sudah terlalu serius memikirkan ini. Tapi kata-katanya memberiku sebuah pencerahan. Aku harus tahu sampai di mana aku bisa bertahan.

"Jimin- _ie,_ kau mau ke mana?"

Aku menjilat ujung jariku yang habis dipakai memegang ayam. Aku bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju konter dapur. Yoongi- _hyung_ memanggil namaku dua kali ketika aku tengah mencari barang yang kubutuhkan. Tapi tak ada di situ. Nyatanya yang kucari ada di atas kulkas.

"Jimin _-ie_?"

Aku membawa benda itu kembali, tapi tak lantas aku duduk di tempatku seperti semula. Aku berdiri di dekatnya. "Kau benar, _hyung_."

"Apa?" dia mengerut bingung.

"Soal ini." aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengacungkan jari yang pernah Yoongi-hyung gores dengan pisau kala itu. Lantas, tanpa pikir panjang aku menggunakan benda yang kupegang untuk menggunting kelingkingku sendiri. _Ctak!_

"JIMIN- _IE_?!"

Satu buku kelingkingku terlempar ke lantai. Aku memotongnya tepat di sendi.

-o0o-

ENTITY

 **CONTINUED**


End file.
